


131: “I’m not going in.” - “Then we’re not going to get a treat after.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [131]
Category: The Dolan Twins, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Brothers Just Being Brothers, Dentist, Dentist Appointment, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	131: “I’m not going in.” - “Then we’re not going to get a treat after.”

**131: “I’m not going in.” - “Then we’re not going to get a treat after.”**

* * *

"Come on Grayson." Ethan demanded for the six times staring down his twin. Grayson only shook his head as he continued to stare straight away refusing to climb out the Jeep.

"Grayson. You need to get your wisdom teeth pulled and I'm not rescheduling this appointment for the third time. Now come on." Ethan hissed. He sent beaming smiles towards the two dental assistant who had been outside for the last twenty minutes trying to collect Grayson.

"No."

"Grayson." Ethan hissed. It was taking everything in him not to throw Grayson over his shoulder caveman style and force him into the dentist's office but he couldn't because he promised mom he would be patient.

"I'm not going in."

"Then we're not going to get a treat after."

Grayson snapped his head towards his twin with the most scandalous look he could make, "You promised me frozen yogurt with all the fixings!"

"Only if you get your butt out this car and get your wisdom teeth pulled!"


End file.
